1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal in which a key button portion is formed in a window.
2. Description of Related Art
In addition, as mobile terminals are considered as personal belongings to express personality, various designs are required. Designs of mobile terminal include structural alteration improving the exterior of mobile terminals and improvements.
As one of the structural alternations and improvements, recently, research has been conducted to improve an image of a picture portion (hereinafter, referred to as a ‘picto part’) of a front key button portion in order to implement a terminal providing a high-end feeling. Thus, a mobile terminal capable of implementing a picto part providing a sophisticated feeling, while saving production cost, may be considered.